Harry Potter and the Scroll of Destiny
by IFoundThatArseWaldo
Summary: Harry sets off to find the Horcruxes with the help of his friends. Confessions, death, internal turmoil. And it all leads up to the inevitable final battle where Harry must fight for the lives of his friends, and perhaps sacrifice his own. H/Hr eventually


Harry Potter and the Scroll of Destiny

Chapter 1

Harry was looking through his photo album. Pictures of his parents littered the pages. His eyes gazed upon Lily and James kissing at their wedding, Sirius catcalling from his place beside the groom. Sighing, Harry shut the album.

He had just returned from his beloved headmaster's funeral. After telling Ron and Hermione that he was going to start packing, he has trudged up to the boys' dormitory. The album had distracted him, though. The pictures were all happy ones--happy moments captured in dark times.

_If they could be happy_, mused Harry, _then why can't I?_

A light knock on the doorframe startled Harry from his thoughts.

He turned to see both Ron and Hermione in the doorway, looking at him worriedly.

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione said softly.

Harry looked at them confused. Why did they look so worried about him? Hermione looked as though she were about to burst into tears, whereas Ron seemed decidedly uncomfortable, yet concerned.

"What is it?" asked Harry, confused. Then he felt it. He had tears sliding down his cheeks. Wonderful. Hastily, Harry wiped at his face with the back of his hand.

There followed an awkward silence. None of them knew what to say. Finally, as he couldn't take it anymore, Harry said the first thing to pop into his mind.

"We should take more pictures," he stated into the tension.

His best friends both blinked.

"What?" asked Ron finally. He obviously though Harry had gone somewhat nutters.

"Pictures," Harry said evenly. "We don't have enough pictures. I was looking through my photo album that Hagrid gave me in first year. The one with my parents? Well, _they_ took pictures. A lot of them. And they were going through a war as well. I…I think we should take more pictures."

Silence followed Harry's words. Then, Hermione spoke.

"I think that's a lovely idea, Harry," she said softly. She moved to go sit beside him on the bed. "Preserve the happy times we have, right?"

"Right," Harry confirmed just as softly. He looked at Ron. Ron nodded. Another silence followed. And once again, Harry decided to break it.

"I…er…I broke up with Ginny today," Harry said softly.

Ron looked at him sharply and Hermione shook her head.

"Honestly, Harry." Hermione was the first to speak. "I thought you'd do something like that. I know you think you're doing the right thing, but it's ridiculous. You shouldn't have to sacrifice your own happiness because you're afraid. Harry, you need her more than you think you do. You…you love her."

Ron looked at Hermione with a scrunched up brow, and then seemed to understand.

"You want to protect her, don't you?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry could only nod.

"Daft, you are," Ron chuckled. "How would that protect her?"

Harry stared at Ron. Then at Hermione. They didn't understand. And he said as much.

"You both don't understand. Ginny…" he paused. He had never been one to talk about his emotions, not even to his best friends. Nevertheless, he continued. "Ginny means the world to me. I _do _love her. But Voldemort doesn't know that. And I don't want to give him a chance to find out. He's already taken so much from me. My parents… Sirius… Dumbledore… my entire _childhood_. I won't let him take Ginny too."

Ron and Hermione both stared at him in silence. Hermione had tears in her eyes. Ron was trying to cover up the fact that he did as well.

"Harry…I…I understand. But…" Hermione struggled with how to word what she was about to say. "But isn't it possible that he already knows about Ginny? From…Malfoy or some other student Death Eater?"

She had a point. If some Slytherin wanker had already told Voldemort and the other Death Eaters about Ginny, then she would be targeted no matter what.

"You're right," Harry admitted. Hermione looked triumphant. "I guess I'll have to make the break up more public, won't I?" Hermione's smile dropped off her face completely.

"That's not at _all _what I meant!" she exclaimed.

"I know," said Harry quietly. "But it's what should be done." Hermione continued to glare at him. But he wouldn't back down. He had made his decision.

"I'm going to go fine Ginny," Harry stated with a whisper. He rose from the bed and exited the room. Just as he reached the landing to the stairs, he heard Hermione cry out his name.

"Harry!" Hermione called. She sounded both frustrated and pleading.

Harry ignored her.

Quickly, so Ron and Hermione would not be able to catch up with him, Harry went off to find Ginny. Few people were in the Common Room, so he decided to walk around the castle. Even if he couldn't find her, he could clear his thoughts. He didn't feel like being around people.

But all too soon, he found sitting on the steps to the entrance of the school. Suddenly, Harry froze. How was he going to bring this up to her? It was such an odd and hurtful thing to suggest. He could only imagine it: "Hey, Gin, I know I _just _broke up with you and all, but I was hoping we could redo it. You know, make it a bit more public and bitter? That'd be great, thanks."

He couldn't do this. Just as he was about to turn around, however, she looked up and saw him.

"Harry," she choked out. Harry was shocked. It was apparent she had been crying.

"Hey," said Harry, swiftly going to her side. "Hey, Ginny, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Oh, Harry," she sobbed. "You're so bloody noble. Y-You b-b-broke up with me s-so that I wouldn't be a t-t-t-target!"

Harry was shocked. She had seemed so calm and understanding after the funeral. What had changed? Why was she crying now? He had never been good with crying girls. A wave of guilt crashed over him. Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe there was absolutely no point in trying to break up with Ginny. He felt bad. Ginny _obviously _felt bad. Why should Voldemort force Harry to sacrifice the happiness of himself and the woman he lo--

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny continued. "I'm so terrible. M-My mum just g-g-gave me the idea and I…I…" She couldn't continue, and she broke into more sobs.

Harry was most certainly confused. Ginny was crying because she was…sorry? What was she sorry for? For dating him? Harry's heart sank. Of course. Harry had just hurt her. Ginny _regrets _dating him. Harry hung his head.

"Merlin, Gin…I…I'm sorry that…that I thought I had to…" his voice trailed off. He didn't know what to say.

"No, Harry," Ginny said harshly. She turned her face toward him and her eyes flashed. "You can't be sorry. You did nothing wrong. _Nothing_."

Once again, Harry was lost. It must have showed in his eyes, because Ginny rolled hers.

"Honestly, you thought that you had done something wrong? Harry," she sighed. After she collected herself, she continued. "I've done something terrible. I…I'm afraid to tell you what it is. But I have to. I owe it to you. You are such a good person. A _wonderful _person. I have to tell you. Even if…" she met his eyes hesitantly. "Even if you'll hate me," she said in a whisper.

Harry thought this wasn't fair. She just kept confusing him.

"What do you mean?" he asked impatiently. "Ginny, I could _never _hate you! Never! Gin-" he grasped her hand in his. "Ginny, I lo--"

"Stop!" she cried. More tears had begun to fall down her face.

Now Harry was somewhat hurt. He had never been one to express his emotions--it made him decidedly uncomfortable. But he _wanted _Ginny to know this. She needed to know that their breakup wasn't real. That Harry was completely devoted to her.

"Harry…you _don't. _That's just it. You think you do, but you couldn't be more wrong…"

Pulling her hand out of his grip, she her face away from him and looked across the grounds toward Hagrid's hut.

"I've _always _liked you," she confided quietly. "But no matter how many boys I dated, you wouldn't get jealous. I practiced Quidditch day and night back at home. I thought, maybe, just _maybe_, if I was good enough, I could catch your attention that way. But nothing worked. Nothing…" her voice trailed off. Then, she took a deep breath. "Well, _something _worked. I…er…I cheated."

Harry looked sharply at her, so sharply that his neck cricked in the process.

"You what?" He couldn't believe it. The two words that she uttered throbbed in his ears with every heart beat. _I cheated…I cheated…I cheated…_

Harry growled under his breath. He wasn't mad at Ginny…no… He could never be mad at her. He _was_, however, going to find this guy and tear him apart with his won bear hands.

When Harry found his voice, he could only hiss out one word.

"Who," rasped Harry. It sounded menacing, and more like a statement than a question.

Ginny looked at him curiously. Then her eyes widened in realization of what she had said.

"No! Oh, no, Harry. I didn't cheat in that sense of the word. I…I cheated on getting your attention."

The warm sense of relief flooded Harry's veins when he heard her negate what he had previously assumed. She hadn't cheated on him. He felt ridiculous thinking she would have ever done something so terrible. However, the last thing she said did nothing but confuse him yet again.

Seeing his confusion, Ginny sighed.

"I guess it's best I just say it. I…I used a love potion on you, Harry. A good one. Really lightly at first, but then I upped your doses gradually…Harry?"

Unbeknownst to him, Harry's face had gone entirely blank after Ginny's admission. He felt so odd. It was as if two people were fighting against each other for control of his body. Odder still, they were both _him…_

Ginny knelt in front of him.

"Harry? Oh God, Harry!"

She shook him by the shoulders. Harry could barely feel it. He was vaguely aware of Ginny yelling for help, of the quick footfalls he heard growing louder behind him. There were familiar voices surrounding him everywhere.

"Ginny, what the bloody hell is wrong with him?!" That voice sounded concerned. Harry hoped everything was alright with this person.

"I don't know! I…We were talking and he just…stopped reacting…I can't get his attention," another panicked voice responded.

"Let me see him," said a new voice urgently. Then, all he saw were intent and worried brown eyes.

"Harry?" the voice called. "Harry? Merlin, we have to get him to the hospital wing!"

Harry wasn't aware of a levitation charm being cast upon him. Nor was he aware of being rushed through the halls of Hogwarts and being placed on immaculately white bed sheets. Only one though was making his way through his consciousness.

'_I hope the poor bloke's alright. His friends seem worried about him.'_

And then he saw black.


End file.
